Olvidar y Perdonar
by J.P.Montier
Summary: Hécate siempre se había preocupado por sus hijos, aunque no pudiera hablar directamente con ellos por los deseos de Zeus. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo: "Dioses menores" del foro El Monte Olimpo.
**Hola, que hay?**

 **Este corto está inspirado en la historia del hijo de Rick Riordan, Hécate es una mis diosas favoritas en la saga, y según esa historia se preocupaba mucho por sus hijos, además en la mitología fue muy poderosa, incluso más que Zeus decían así que quise rendirle honores en este reto :D Además de unos cuantos cameos a la saga de los Héroes del Olimpo ;)**

 **Espero que os guste, y nos vemos!.**

* * *

 **Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo: " _Dioses menores_ " del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

* * *

Hécate siempre se había preocupado por sus hijos, aunque no pudiera hablar directamente con ellos por los deseos de Zeus.

Había estado pendiente de ellos desde que los titanes influenciaran en ellos, desde que su Alabaster, su favorito, manipulado por la maquiavélica mente de su abuelo, el titán Cronos, le declara la guerra a Zeus y el Olimpo, a menudo se arrepentía de haber visto parcialmente su futuro, en donde le vislumbraba un gran cambio en sus vidas. El malinterpreto esas palabras como una luz en medio de la oscuridad que rodeaba a sus hermanos y hermanos.

Y es que los dioses nunca han tenido encuentra a los dioses como ella y a sus hijos, sin siquiera construir unas cabañas para ellos por no ser considerados Olímpicos verdaderos lo cual condenaba no solo a sus hijos, sino a los de sus dioses hermanos menores: Nemesis, Iris, Tyche etc. Para ellos no había lugar seguro en el mundo, no había campamento ni sátiros que los buscasen para ponerlos a salvo, la de ellos era una verdadera y consta lucha por sobrevivir, mientras los hijos de los dioses mayores disfrutaban una vida acomodaba en el valle mestizo.

En especial la de sus hijos, quienes a ignorancia de los demás eran casi igual de perseguidos que los vastagos de los tres dioses mayores, después de todo Hécate es la diosa de la magia y la niebla, los grandes poderes olvidados por los mortales pero que aún se escurren por las grietas del mundo y atraen la atención de los antiguos monstruos y poderes quienes dan caza atraídos por una sed de sangre y ferocidad tal cual había maldecido la antigua reina Libia a los semidioses en venganza por la muerte de sus hijos.

Quizá inconscientemente fuera aquello por lo que aceptó vislumbrar con su clarividencia su suerte en la marea de los acontecimientos que ocurrían, trató de recapacitar a su prole sobre entender el verdadero significado ya que las profecías no siempre se deben tomar a la ligera y su significado puede ser ambiguo, pero sus hijos liderados por Alabaster decidieron jugarse el todo por el todo para evitar la ya desagraciada suerte de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Pelearon junto a los ejércitos de los titanes en nombre de Cronos, sus poderes mágicos y de manipulación mística ayudaron a derrotar a cientos de fuerzas sobrenaturales divinas mientras los titanes escapaban de sus prisiones y se unía a la vanguardia del titán padre del tiempo, atrayendo hacia así a muchos más hermanos y hermanas no solo de ella. Alabaster estaba convencido de que por fin lograrían su anhelado sueño de seguridad y paz dominando a los dioses mayores y a sus hijos.

Pero subestimaron la voluntad de aquellos a quienes pretendían dominar.

─Madre, nuestra hora se acerca. Nuestro señor Cronos por fin ha despertado y estamos listos para asediar el mismo Monte Olimpo─ Alabaster decía. ─Tenemos un ejército interminable, ni siquiera los semidioses olímpicos nos podrán detener, los venceremos arrasando el palacio de sus padres en su camino y finalmente estaremos a salvo. Por fin serás reconocida como la diosa mayor que eres, tú que eres medio titán e incluso más poderosa cualquiera de esos esos déspotas y egoístas del consejo olímpico que te han ignorado por siglos─

La diosa no le dijo nada, pues hallaba la razón en sus palabras.

Siglos de servicio y colaboración con los olímpicos en sus momentos de más necesidad para acabar siendo ignorada como diosa mayor relegada a las tierras antiguas y al olvido. Si no ha tramado tomar el poder por su propia mano todos estos años como cualquier otro enemigo del Olimpo fue por mantener a salvo sus propios hijos de la bien conocida ira de los dioses una vez que recuperan terreno, pero esta vez todo parecía estar en su contra, con Tifón liberado y los dioses gastando sus energías en detenerlo el Olimpo se abría vulnerable para un asalto.

Incluso la voz del titán la llamaba de vez en cuando desde aquella forma juvenil de Hermes que había tomado.

─Debería unírtenos en la batalla, nieta mía. Luego de nuestra victoria prometo recompensaros a ti y a tu prole como se merecen.─

¿Se preguntaran porque si todo parecía asegurado la misma diosa no intervino directamente a favor del titán? Porque como les recuerdo las profecías así como la clarividencia no son siempre del todo claras. Ella lo sabía muy bien, por eso se mantuvo al margen pero expectante apoyando a sus hijos en la necesidad y sufriendo a la vez como caían de vez a ratos antes las fuerzas del olimpo quienes resistían en todos los frentes, podría decirse que su decisión fue acertada, pues en Manhattan se dio el punto de inflexión contra las fuerzas del titán.

Para su sorpresa los jóvenes semidioses resistieron los embates del ejército titán con valentía defendiendo calle por calle con sus vidas. Aunque retrocedían poco a poco no se daban por vencidos, peleando con un valor y una camaradería que la diosa encontró conmovedora, mientras sus hijos se desangraba contra las filas de los defensores sátiros, ninfas y centauros. Liderados por un hijo de Poseidón demostraron una fuerza y tenacidad remarcables, incluso el poderoso titán Hyperion y el temible monstruo Drakon cayeron ante ellos, hasta que los mismos dioses se hicieron presentes en la batalla que llego, como había intuido, hasta el mismo salón del consejo donde el titán cronos cayó finalmente.

Más que una felicidad fue una terrible noticia para la diosa pues ya sabía lo que venía. Escondidos, recuperándose las heridas de la pelea vigilados por un Alabaster lleno de coraje y rabia por la derrota aparecieron los agentes del Olimpo para darles caza. Se habían unido al bando equivocado y ahora iban a recibir su castigo, pese a su guía sus hijos comenzaron a ser asesinados sin piedad ante su visión mística, huían y se escondían pero siempre eran encontrados, era una masacre.

Por lo que la misma diosa se hizo presente ante los dioses del Olimpo.

─Vengo a suplicar por las vidas de mis hijos─ imploró. ─Castíguenme a mí, pero déjenlos en paz.─ Sabía que si no lo hacía serían cazados hasta la extinción.

Con los ojos cerrados estaba lista para asumir las consecuencias de no haber actuado antes para disuadirlos, inconscientemente esperanzada de su victoria se dejó llevar por la realidad ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su inacción, después de tanto sufrimiento no le importaba ser arrojada al mismísimo tártaro si con ella lograba que se les perdonase la vida. Zeus quien hacía apenas unas horas había premiado a los héroes defensores del Olimpo permaneció en silencio, quizá estaba cansado por el gran poder que utilizo peleando contra Tifón o solo meditaba la idea propuesta por Hécate.

─Levántate, Hécate. Pues tus hijos traidores ya no serán perseguidos. ─ Sentenció. ─Por la piedad de uno de nuestros hijos se decidió perdonarles la vida y darles un sitio en el campamento para que sean recibidos.─

La diosa con la cabeza inclinada abrió los ojos grandes al oír esto. Cuando alzo la mirada se cruzó con los ojos profundos ojos verdes del Poseidón, quien le guiño al respecto, el resto de los olímpicos tenían la opinión dividida, Dionisio le lanzo una mirada severa, Afrodita sintió penita como alguien que miraba a un corderito que va a ser degollado, Artemisa suspiro como si esperara que aquello no volviera a pasar, Atenea y Hefesto tenían una mirada neutral mientras Ares y Hades le miraban fulminante tal vez triste de tener que pedirles a sus monstruos y furias que los dejasen en paz, sobre todo este último que además de seguro que no la perdona por haberle avisado a su suegra de lo de su hija jeje **(1)**. Deméter sonrió y le levanto un pulgar al igual que Hestia.

La diosa menor sintió por un momento que no merecía tal compasión y que en verdad debía ser castigada por haber tenido tenia tales pensamientos negativos a su favor, tal vez de vez en cuando sí que los olímpicos podían ser "algo justos".

─Gracias, a todos. ─balbuceó.

Por desgracia quien no podía hallar el perdón en su corazón, era su hijo Alabaster, quien afirmó que nunca pisaría ese lugar. Su lealtad para con sus hermanos eran tanta que nunca perdonaría todas las vidas que se perdieron en la guerra, la diosa no pudo hacerle entrar en razón así que su último regalo para con él fue asignarle un guardián mágico para que le protegiese el resto de su vida y que quizás pueda hacerle recapacitar la idea de olvidar y perdonar.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

─Ay!─ la mestiza soltó su espada por culpa de un corté violento al dorso de su mano propinado por su oponente de práctica.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿No aguantas un pequeño corte?─ Polux crítico.

Lou Ellen sollozo un poco pues le dolía tanto el corte como la rudeza del maltrato.

─Toma tu arma─

─Ya basta Polux─ dijo alguien entrando a la arena.

Se acercó a la hija de Hécate y revisó su mano, el corte no era muy profundo así que le puso un paño encima.

─No tienes por qué ser tan rudo─ le advirtió.

─Pues sus hermanos no fueron tan amables cuando se unieron a los titanes y pelearon en nuestra contra…─ lanzo el improperio.

Percy frunció el ceño.

─Mi hermano murió por culpa de esa basura!─ la voz del hijo de Dionisio destilaba rabia y odio.

─Ella ni siquiera estuvo metida en eso─ Annabeth apareció en la arena.

Aunque era cierto Lou agacho la cabeza deprimida como si aquello fuera la verdad.

─Polux retírate, yo seguiré enseñándole. ─ Percy afirmó.

─Como quieras.─ soltó rudamente el mestizo. Y se marchó lleno de coraje.

Annabeth le mira de forma reprobable y se acercó a su amiga.

─¿Estas bien?─

─Me duele un poco─ ella afirmo.

─Ten─ le dio una pequeña botella de néctar.

Ni el néctar pudo reconfortarla completamente pues desde que había llegado al campamento hace una semana se había topado con el abuso de ciertos campistas, el odio seguía latente en sus corazones, muchos también perdieron a hermanos y amigos en la lucha y era difícil soltar el rencor. Pero Lou ni siquiera había estado en aquella pelea, ella fue reclamada unos días después de finalizada la guerra y encontrada por uno de los muchos sátiros quienes ahora los buscaban a ellos también para llevarlos a salvo al campamento.

Ha algunos de sus hermanos esto les había afectado de igual o peor forma, pues había algunos que si habían luchado en el ejército titán y habían sido perdonados, otros eran de los pocos que habían sobrevivido a la caza de los agentes del olimpo y reclamados en el campamento, sumado al bullying que estaban siendo víctimas se habían deprimido por lo que Percy y sus amigos los reconfortaban.

─No debería estar aquí, no soy bienvenida. ─ Finalmente dijo la mestiza interrumpiendo la lección de espada que Percy había retomado para con ella.

─No digas eso─ Percy le dijo. ─Este es el lugar al que pertenecemos, dale tiempo a los demás. Pronto se les pasará y los aceptaran.─

Annabeth le dio una palmada al hombro de ánimo.

─Pero… incluso ustedes deben haber tenido amigos que perecieron, y aun así…─

Percy y Annabeth se miraron como si estuvieran de acuerdo en ello, mas luego le devolvieron la mirada amablemente.

─Eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora lo importante es que todos podamos ser encontrados y guiados a salvo aquí. Que nunca más ninguno de nosotros sea ignorado y olvidado en el mundo─ Annabeth explico. ─Gracias a este sesos de algas aquí.─ le dio un pequeño golpecito al estómago.

─Oye, eso duele. ─

─No es cierto─ río la rubia. ─Y lo sabes─

Percy rodo los ojos, ¿Es que siempre iban a meterse con él ahora que era invulnerable?. Lou no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, ambos hacían una adorable pareja.

─Lo que esta listilla quiere decir es que todos hemos hecho cosas malas o cometido errores en el pasado, pero todos podemos cambiar… ─ lo dijo con énfasis, como si pensara en alguien en particular. ─Estas no deben evitarnos mirar hacia delante.─

Annabeth sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Lou quien había quedado cabizbaja conmovida por la reflexión alzo la vista sonriendo y limpiándose una lagrimita de gozo.

─Debes recordarles a tus geniales hermanos esto que te estoy diciendo. ─

Por un momento la mestiza arqueo la ceja confundida.

─No somos tan geniales─

─¿No? ¿Quién más puede aparecer y desaparecer las cosas a voluntad? ¿O desaparecer en medio de una niebla? ¿O Levitar por el aire como una hoja al viento? ¿O preparar pociones que pueden curar hasta la diarrea más explosiva?─

Lou se sonrojo un poquito ante esto.

─Eso te pasa por comer algo que te dejaron en una caja frente a tu puerta─ Annabeth lo regaño.

─Los brownies son mi debilidad─ Percy afirmó.

─Solo yo conozco tú debilidad─ Annabeth sentenció.

─Pero no abuses de eso─

─jajajaj─

Lou se sintió como si los interrumpiera.

─Ejem… creo que debería irme.─

─¿Por qué?─ dijo la pareja al unísono de manera adorable.

─Jeje de todas formas ya acabo la hora de la práctica─

Percy reviso la hora y se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

─Pero gracias por tus palabras, Percy. ─le sonrió.

Él asintió. Annabeth y él la vieron alejarse más contenta y reconfortada.

…

Desde una perspectiva mística clarividente cierta diosa que había observado todo sonrió discretamente para sus adentros pensando en lo ciertas de aquellas palabras.

Se hubiera puesto más contenta de no ser porque había vislumbrado el futuro de nuevo, y nuevamente otro enemigo se acercaba. Y estos semidioses a quienes vigilaba estarían en medio de la tormenta, viejos enemigos y nuevos peligros los acecharían, pero esta vez tomaría la decisión correcta, pues tenía una deuda que pagar y unos hijos a los cuales proteger.

Y esta vez… ella iba a luchar por lo correcto.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(1) Por si no recuerdan el mito en el que fue Hécate quien guio a Deméter por el inframundo en busca de Perséfone.**

 **Nos leemos! :D**


End file.
